Light in the Dark
by Hikari903278
Summary: Light is a small town girl, but when her parents are brutally murdered at the age of 7. she finds herself in Fairy Tail with the ice mage who saved her. She lives her life for 8 years in peace, but her past comes back to haunt her. She intends to take down her past with her, but greater forces have better things in store for her. Ships: NaLu, GaLe, LyJu, and some JeRza. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Her story

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people, this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to warn you. I am no good at spelling grammar. Some of the ideas in later chapters are my fellow fangirls ideas that I've tweaked a tiny bit. The summary is gonna suck because I am no good at summaries. Gray may be a little OOC in this, but not too much. I can't stand it when my favorite character is too OOC in a fic. Anyways, I hope you like it and R&R. (for those of you who don't know it means Read and review) Also, this character is going to be showing up A LOT in my Fairy Tail fanfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any plot lines that interact with cannon in this story. I only own the OC's and the OC character backgrounds. The last job request is my own and I claim ownership to that. Happy reading.

Date: July 7, X770

A baby's cry rang through the tiny hill side cottage. The second born of Celeste and Charles Light lay in her mother's arms.

Tiny four year old Yami Light ran to the bedside before her father could barely open the door, "Mama, she's so little." The girl looked over the mound of pillows that surrounded her mother.

Celeste gave a short laugh, "She's sickly Yami. The nurse, who delivered her, sensed great magical power within her. A child of this age should not have this much power."

The tiny child yawned and opened her eyes; staring into space, taking in her new surroundings.

Yami placed her hand on the blanket her sister was wrapped in, "what 'cha gonna named her?"

Celeste looked down at her youngest daughter. The child's gold eyes peered back at her. Celeste spoke in a soft whisper, "Hikari. Hikari Light."

Charles came and sat next to his wife and daughter, "Doesn't Hikari mean 'Light' in Japanesse?"

"Yes, but there is something about her, that makes her seem, like... like a little light."

"So her name's Light Light?" Her mind couldn't understand translations. She yawn, for it was late into the night.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll leave you three to get some rest." Charles stood up. "Goodnight, my precious Family." With that he blew out the candle on the night stand and silently walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yeah more people have viewed! I'm going to be one of THOSE authors that need a certain amount of reviews before I update again. I don't wanna waste my time puttin' all this up when nobody is reviewing. Okay, now that that's out of the way. I'm gonna start doing response time at the end of every chapter. If you have an account you'll be seeing a private message thing pop up in your emails and your PM box. That's all. Hope you like this Chappie.

Date: July 7, X773

Both Yami and Hikari found out they had magical power. Yami was slower at learning the spells than Hikari, but she had more control of her magic. Hikari was not very patient (_Sorry if that's spelled wrong_) at learning how to control her magic. One day she and her mother were out behind the house in the yard, practicing.

"I can't do it!" She whined as yet another shield expanded and burst in the young child's face.

"If you would just-"Her exasperated mother started, but stopped when the child's face grew terrified. A dark shadow over pasted the house and the creature landed in the front yard.

Celeste couldn't call on Charles to scare away the beast, for he was in the woods with Yami practicing her magic. Instead she took Hikari's small toddler hand and led her to the front yard of the house. A ginormous dragon with glittering gold scales, piercing yellow eyes, and a long narrow mid-section (_I don't know how to say torso for a dragon, sorry_) lye perfectly still curled up at the foot of the porch steps. Celeste gasped, dropped her daughter's hand, and ran into the woods.

Hikari was left standing alone in front of the beast. The creature awoke, and as if noticing where she was for the first time, saw the child standing 3 feet (.91 meters) from its golden snout, "Hello child." Was all she said to Hikari.

Hikari was frightened by the beast and turned to run.

"Wait, I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name, young one?" The dragon stood and placed its head down to eye level with Hikari. Of course the dragon knew who this was, why else would she be there? The child was mesmerized by the dragon. "You can touch me. I won't hurt you." The toddlers hand reached out to do that very thing. Her delicate hand lightly grazed the dragon's snout, and for a moment all was quiet. Both dragon and child closed their eyes. The dragon heard a slight rustle in the distance and her eyes shot open.

"My name is…" The child couldn't finish her sentence, before her father came, saw the dragon, scooped up Hikari, and ran into the woods without a word.

"Hikari," he said breathlessly, "never go near a dragon. They're very dangerous."

"Why? She seemed nice. She seemed… she seemed… like me." The small child could barely hold onto her father's neck. Her father stopped at a clearing. He glanced around him to make sure that the dragon wasn't following him, but to no such avail. Soon a large shadow over passed the clearing. Hikari looked up to see the golden dragon flying high above them. Her large wings looked as if they were thin pieces of gold pressed into a sheet and crafted into wings.

She landed in the middle of the clearing; on the other side stood Celeste and Yami. The dragon spoke, "Charles Light, why do you run from me?"

Charles put a protective arm around his daughter's flat chest, "Our daughter will not be taken from us."

The Dragon seemed to give a sigh, "She needs help you cannot give."

"We can try."

Celeste took a step into the clearing leaving Yami in the shadows, "Charles, stop being so stubborn. I don't want her to go either, but… she has a gift we can't control. The dragon will help. Please… swallow your pride and except help." Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

"Can we see her?" Light ran out from behind her father's protective arm, and into the dragon's paw (_Err… claw? I really don't know._).

"Sadly, no. learning the ancient magic of dragon slaying takes complete concentration, solitude, and it isn't as easy as it seems." Hikari jumped from the dragon's paw/claw and onto its back.

"Small one, would you like to learn magic with me?"

"Yes, but…" she looked down at her mother's crying face, "what about my family?"

"You won't see them for a very long time…"

"Can I learn magic and come back to them? I want to use my magic to the best of my abilities, but I don't wanna leave my family."

Yami ran out of the shadows and into the light, "Why are you taking _her_ she can't even control her own magic. Take me instead! Please! Training with a dragon is a lifelong goal of any magician. She wouldn't take use anything you taught her!" Yami had a dark glint to her eyes.

"Yami… There is darkness in your heart. I cannot take someone with darkness. Small one, has the choice been made?"

"Yes." Hikari had to force her tears back.

The dragon placed Hikari in between her two parents. Immediately her mother dropped down to her knees, and tied an obsidian celestial key around her daughter's neck, "You must promise never to take this off. Remember where you come from my little Light." Choking back tears, Celeste gave her daughter one last hug and kiss.

"The time has come. We must go." The dragon picked Hikari up, placed her in between two spines, and took off into the endless sapphire sky. Hikari glanced down, with tears in her eyes, at her broken family; a fuming sister, crying mother, and a remorseful father. For the first time in her life, that she could remember, Hikari allowed herself to cry.

**A/N: **Alright, that was the first real chapter of "Her story". Now onto review response:

**London:** No, Charles isn't the antagonist if that's what you're getting at. He actually has a much less purpose in this story. I have a major idea for an antagonist in later chapters you will see who it is.

That's it for reviews.

BEFORE I FORGET I need 10 reviews from at least 5 different people until I update next. Yup, I just went there. Have fun and KEEP READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Her Story Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, as you all know Sunday are mother's day, and I just wanted to say People reading this on Sunday. Go enjoy your mothers they won't be here forever. I just recently lost my great aunt, and I wish all you people who don't have a mom, will give that mom figure in your life some gratefulness. The biggest problem with generation is we are too caught up in our technology and stuff that we don't realize we're missing out on out mother's great years. So please appreciate your mom's this Sunday, and I hope y'all have a great mother's day. I didn't only come here for that really emotional opening; I came here to give y'all a new chapter. I'm gonna start doing Response time in the begging of my chapters, because I had to delete and re-upload the last chapter, because I forgot the response time.

**Glasses: **Thank you for being patient. I am not a very patient myself, but I'm glad you are. The plot, in my opinion, will make up for it. It has a much unexpected ending. That's all the spoilers I'm going to say. When it's five chapters I will give a preview.

**Bianca:** I would like to thank you for reviewing on my story. Thank you, I am a very descriptive person (As you may know) and I don't like it when I can't picture something, so I try to be as descriptive as I can without making it seem like the chapters are all descriptions.

Those are all the guest reviews. I hope more people will review. The only reason I am updating is because I got five different reviews from five different people. This chapter will be the first interactions with the cannon characters. This will be A LONG CHAPTER, SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE RIDE!

Date: July 9, X777

A boy, age 7, with raven hair and ice eyes climbed the steep cliff. He sighed as he looked up and saw that he was near the top.

The boy had needed some money, so he took an urgent job offer. It paid well, plus it offered transportation to and from the job village. It was a small rural village, but it was booming fast. The village council man was very torn up about the missing girl; he cared for her as if she was his own. The job was to save this abducted child who has been missing for five years. They had found her in a cave at the top of a nearby mountain two days ago.

The local guild had tried to reach her days earlier, but failed due to 'an enormous golden dragon that had the breath of light.'

"Almost there." He grunted, but of course, the universe hating him so, the boy lost one of his two hand holds. He gave a strangled cry for help as he tried to regain his hand hold to no avail. His only hand started to slip due to his internal turmoil, but he felt a light hand grasp his wrist. He looked up and saw a girl of the age of 7 gripping as hard as she could onto his wrist. His eyes flicked from her eyes to his wrist.

"Don't just hang there, looking at me! Grab on!" he did as he was told, and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. She started yanking up, and soon he was lying, facing the bright blue sky. He looked to his right and saw a sickening drop of 200 feet and to his left was the opening of the cave he was supposed to go into. The girl who pulled him up was gasping for breath as she sat on her heels; clutching her chest.

"Why… are… you… here?!" She gasped/yelled.

"I got a job for saving some abducted girl from a dragon. Why else?" The boy assumed she was here for the same reason. She just didn't accept the job formally.

"No seriously, why are you here?" She had gotten up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm serious. That's why I'm here."

"What's your name anyways?"

"Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail Ice mage."

"I just asked for your name." she turned to walk into the cave. "Not your entire life story." Just like that she left him lying at the mouth of the cave.

Gray could tell she was being sarcastic, but it still hurt. "Hey, don't walk away from me!" he yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"I just did." She said emotionlessly over her shoulder.

"Wait, are you affiliated with her?" Gray voiced.

She turned and strode to him, poked a finger at his chest, and got real close to his face, "The only times I have been out of this cave was when I was three, and even at then I don't remember much of it." She stepped and started to pace. "Even then I wasn't… normal. Now she's gone, and I don't know how to control it yet. Now, people are looking for me…" she started mumbling while she paced. Gray could sense this going on for a while, so he perched on a nearby rock. When she wasn't up in his face, his savior was actually kind of cute.

Her gold eyes seem hard and cold, yet comforting like one of his deceased mother's hugs. She had long black hair that was in three braids braided into one (_So her hair was in three braids, then she braided them into one if I wasn't clear. All my 5 friends said I wasn't clear enough._). Her hands were covered by black scaled looking cloves; navy blue jacket was partially unzipped, which showed her white tank top underneath; Navy blue jeans; and, her Chuck Taylor's were caked in mud.

"Hello… earth to ice mage." The girl waved her hand in front of Gray's face.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me. Why?" she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a death glare.

"Wait, who are you? I never caught your name."

"The girl who just saved your life. Who else?!"

"No, I mean like your actual name."

"…" The girl was silent.

"What's your name?"

She fingered the choker necklace she was wearing; Gray caught a glimpse of something black. She mumbled something.

"What?"

She hid her face in her jacket, but spoke a little louder, "Hikari."

"Nice to meet you, Hikari. I'm Gray. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to find a girl who was abducted. Her parents are worried about her. They brought me here to bring her home. Do you know where she is?" He extended his had to Hikari.

"Thank you, and Yes. I know the girl you're looking for." She took his hand and shook it.

"Great, where is she?"

"You're looking at her."

"What?"

She faceplamed, "I'm the girl you're looking for. Didn't you infer that? I'm the only one up here, and… ugh, never mind."

"Oh, I knew that… Okay. How do we get down from here?"

Both Gray and Hikari were at the edge of the cliff, and Gray peered down the side.

"Did you expect to fall down snowflake? You can hitch a ride with me."

"What is with the nicknames?"

"'Gray' is just so… boring. I'm gonna give you a nickname. It'll light up the darkness inside you."

"So you'll be my Light in the Dark. That's ironic. You're starting to sound like my old teacher."

"What's ironic?"

"Well, your name means Light, and…" he saw Hikari's glare. "I'm just gonna shut up now."

"What do you mean?" Before Gray could process anything, a golden magic circle appeared at his feet.

Hikari had her arms out stretched out, "Dragon board." Gray was sitting in mid-air now.

"Whoa!" He flailed his arms, and Hikari started swaying Side to side.

"Stop, the board isn't stable to take on rough terrain yet. It's completely made of Light. Try to stay calm."

Gray looked closely at the ground and sure enough it was slightly shimmering. "Cool." He whispered.

"Hold on."

"What?" Gray was still mesmerized by the shimmering ground. It was suddenly ripped out from under him. Gray and Light plummeted downward, the ground coming closer at a sickening rate. They stopped when the ground was inches from their feet.

When they stepped off, the board dissipated.

"So where are you taking me?"

"To the village, I'll collect my reward, heed back to my guild, and you can forget my forever." He turned his back to Hikari and started leading the way to the village.

Hikari grabbed his wrist, "Is that seriously what you're gonna do?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"How 'bout we break the rule."

"What?"

"You're cool Gray, (_No pun intended_) and you kind of saved me. I can't go on with my life and pretend it didn't happen. I am forever in your debt. How about, we... become friends." Hikari smiled.

Gray looked downwards, "I've never had a real friend." He mumbled.

"Me neither. We can work it out I'm sure."

"Alright." They both smiled.

A distant scream was heard in the direction Gray was walking in. the two friends Shared a scared look.

"The village!" they said together. Gray took off running and Hikari was soon to follow. What they saw was completely horrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

Light in the Dark

**A/N: **Hey, so I know its mother's day. Now, I put this up here to say that after careful consideration (_and story stats_) I will now be updating every Friday. I looked at my story stats and it turned out that 52 people read my story on Friday 5/9/14, so I hope to have at least 10 reviews from 10 different people. That's all I really wanted to say. For the people who are on their phones reading this, or people who are new to this sight I hope you guys review my story… If I get 10 reviews (_Or more_) from 10 different people (_Or _more) before Friday I will update sooner. If not the update will come on Friday. Okay? Okay. (_Ugh… The Fault In Our Stars feels!_) Okay, well I'll see you guys on Friday.

Ciao! KEEP READING!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews, I really love them. I am currently working on another story for another Fandom. If you are Legend of Korra fans check out my new story 'Rising Star'. Response time:

**Seven:** Thank you. I will. This is going to be a great story from what I'm told.

That's it for guest reviews.

I have finished the hard copy of this story. It has a really bad ending. 2 more chapters and I'll give you a preview. I am going to get so much hate mail. If you guys don't want me to give you spoilers, send me a review.

Now, onto the next chapter, anyone else got anything else to say? Nope, okay good. Play the chapter Steve.

_Previously, _

"_You're cool Gray, (No pun intended) and you kind of saved me. I can't go on with my life and pretend it didn't happen. I am forever in your debt. How about, we... become friends." Hikari smiled._

_Gray looked downwards, "I've never had a real friend." He mumbled._

"_Me neither. We can work it out I'm sure."_

"_Alright." They both smiled._

_A distant scream was heard in the direction Gray was walking in. the two friends Shared a scared look._

"_The village!" they said together. Gray took off running and Hikari was soon to follow. What they saw was completely horrifying._

Cottages were burning, people were screaming and fleeing.

Gray and Hikari had to fight their way to the heart of the city. Gray had a determined look in his eye, "You get people out of the burning homes, and I'll take care of the bastard who started fire." Hikari nodded in agreement. She didn't dare to argue. He had that 'natural leader' feel to him.

Hikari saw a burning cottage on the edge of town. It was more charred that the rest.

"_This must be where the fire started."_ Hikari thought to herself. An 11 year old girl lye unconscious on the front lawn. Hikari glanced behind her and saw magic circle after magic circle appear. _"Must be some heck of a battle." _

The left side of the house was still burning. The whole left wall was burning.

"Help, Please? Someone, help? Please? My husband."

Hikari decided to save the person trapped inside the burning house.

She ran to her hearts content, only to get trapped by script magic.

"What?" Hikari placed her palms on the sides of the box she was in.

"Now, I have what I want." The box moved. Hikari flew into a wall. The script magic wore off. Gray was all scratched up, and panting heavily.

"Now, now little ice mage. You can't defeat the all mighty Yang.

Gray's eyes widened at this. A magic circle appeared in front of him, and he flew back hitting a destroyed home.

Three people stood at the edge of the village: A man; a woman; the small girl from before. The man stepped forward, "Our village?! We brought you here to find our lost daughter. Not to destroy our village!" his Blue eyes stared daggers at Hikari's captor.

The woman ran to help Gray up out of the rubble he was in. The girl stepped up next to her father.

"Darkness make… CAGE!" A strip of dark magic surrounded Hikari and her captor.

"Yami, there is a child there!" The mother stood over an unconscious Gray a pale gold light surrounded his abdomen.

"She should get out of the way then!" the child retorted.

Hikari could barely breathe, but she whispered, "Light transformation. Moon…" A blinding light broke the child's spell, engulfed Hikari, and blasted her captor and the family.

When Hikari emerged, her hair was curled. What sat atop her head was a singlet made of a glowing blue stone. The inside of the stone swirled with magical energy.

Her clothes changed too. Instead of her beat up old jeans and sweat shirt, Hikari was wearing a pale purple dress, which almost covered the elegant purple sandals she was wearing.

"You ungrateful Child! You come here thinking it is the victim's fault for your behavior!" Hikari faced Yami and her father.

Hikari's had aged. Even though she was 7, she had grown to 5 feet 8 inches. Her voice was an ancient call.

"You!" Hikari pointed to her captor. "You think it's okay to come into another person's home and destroy it. If it's me you want come and fight me! You have no right to be this careless and cowardly! You put shame to your guild and to your family." She reached back and pulled two katana made of the same unknown stone as her singlet.

"Let the rage of the moon goddess herself come down upon you!" She struck as if she was lightning.

One sword cut straight through any remaining black magic. The other sliced her captor's right side causing a black substance to leak from his side.

The man stumbled backwards, clutching his side. "What- What are you?"

"Someone who will bring you to justice."

His face broke into an unnatural evil smile, "Not quite." He pulled a revolver from his cloak.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked. Her father and mother sat in front of her.

He pulled the trigger. The magic bullet ran through 2 people. The father and the mother fell to the ground not moving, or breathing.

Yami screamed. Her eyes pitch black and she sank to the ground.

The man's eyes did the same as he mimicked Yami's motions. He spoke, "Now, my time has come. Nice to see you again Yin." The man's voice was ancient and feminine.

His eyes turned lifeless. His slack jaw opened and a black mist poured out of his mouth and into Yami's. Yami rose from the ground, "Yin, you owe me something. Something precious that you cannot give me. It need to be earned in blood. Your host needs to die. I've changed my hosts too many times. You've changed when your host dies from natural causes. You need to feel my pain! This will not be the last time we meet Yin. Be prepared I will come back for vengeance." With that the black left Yami's eyes, and they became a beautiful blue.

She surveyed the area, saw her parents lying nonmoving bodies, and she ran to their sides.

"Mama? Papa?" She squeaked. "Are you there? Come on, You've gotta get up. We have to go look for Hikari some more."

The purple light, that had somehow been glowing around Hikari, faded. Everything returned to normal.

Gray had been awake the entire thing. From the battle to the transformation back into her original outfit.

"Mama! Papa! Please, Wake up! We have to go! Wake Up!" Yami was shaking her parents lifeless bodies, trying to awake them.

The sky had cleared from the fire and it was now raining.

Yami had sunk over her dead parents bodies. Weeping over their death. Gray gradually stood up, and made his way over to Hikari.

Hikari was looking out over the forest. Some parts were still burning others weren't.

"Hey, um… I'm heading back to my guild. Wanna come?"

"Oh… um…"

Yami rose from her potion, "You." Her voice was sour. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Hikari was taken aback from that outburst. She recovered with, "I never-"

"He was here for you! You should have gone with him, and stayed inside that box like you were supposed to!"

"They were my parents too!" Hikari's eyes started to water.

"No! You killed them!"

"I NEVER-"

"SHUT UP! You did this. I will never forgive you. You are the reason my parents are dead. Don't forget it. My sister is dead, she was killed by a dragon. I wanted to take her place, but that stupid dragon didn't take me. 5 years and not a single word."

Yami covered her eyes and with her hand and ran into the woods.

Gray looked at where Yami was, once she was gone he looked back at Hikari and saw her fighting tears.

He outstretched his hand, and placed it onto her shoulder. "My offer is still open."

"Sure, I'll come. There's nothing left for me here." She placed her ungloved hand on his.

He winced.

"Oh, sorry." She quickly put her frayed gloves back on. "Forgot about that little side effect…"

"What was that?" Gray rubbed his sunburned hand.

"I can't control my magic. That's why I wear the gloves."

He created some ice with the last bit of magic he had left. "That's why you wear them. I thought it was a weird fashion statement."

"Nope. When you introduce me to your guild. Don't tell them my real name. Introduce me as 'Light' I don't people to know the real me." She hung her head in shame.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, but I'll tell them under your request. I still get to call you by your real name, though. It'll be like your nickname from me."

"Okay, you gotta deal. You call me 'Hikari' and I get to call you…" she thought for a moment. "'Snowflake' there that's your new nickname from me."

"Okay, let's get going. The train leaves in a few hours. We have to walk unless you've got some magic to make that light board again?" Gray asked hopeful.

"That transformation takes almost all of my magic energy, and I had used some beforehand. I don't have enough to make a dragon board. I do have enough to sustain a light for quite some time though."

Gray looked downcast. He spoke finally after about 2 minutes of pure silence, other than the rain falling, "Okay, come on let's get going." Gray started to limp away.

Light ran after him, placed her arm under his shoulder, and supported him. "What guild do you belong too, anyways?"

With his other hand he held up his index finger and placed his thumb right next to it, making a pointing up sign. "Fairy Tail!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I feel so bad. I haven't updated in so long. What has it been 2-3 weeks? Gah, I have felt horrible. One of you (You know who you are) came up to me in Lunch at school and asked me why I haven't updated, and I told you why. The reason (for the rest of you) why I haven't updated it because I kind of did some role play on the computer and my parents walked in on me… very awkward, because it wasn't appropriate… Yeah, so that's my reason for not updating. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories. (Rising Star especially) I'll try to update more, because I'm out for summer! 3 months of pure computer time. Ahh, summer. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Date: **July 7, X780

Gray walked past the fairy Tail guild hall heading to the back where he knew a certain someone would be relaxing there. A certain Light mage lay on the sand facing the sky, her eyes closed.

"Hey," he started, a smile started to spread across Hikari's lips. "Happy-"

She cut him off. "I've got something to show you!" She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips in a bossy tone.

Gray scoffed. When she said this it usually meant trouble on his part. Before he could give an excuse, she grabbed his wrist, and started running to the forest. "Are you showing me anything that can get me in trouble?"

She kept running without looking back. "No, but I can't tell you what it is. It's a surprise. "

"Ugh, I hate surprises." Hikari didn't comment , but never released her grip on his wrist. "Where are we going anyways?"

She stopped turned him around and pushed him into a clearing. "Here." She said smugly.

Gray got up and rubbed his bottom. He turned to see what Light was pointing to. "What is it?'

A white egg with black designs that looked like a cross between a raging fire and a graceful snowfall, lay protected underneath a giant magnolia tree. Light stepped between The egg and Gray. "It's a dragon egg, snowflake!" Her eyes were wild and sparkling with excitement.

"Really? Are you sure." He craned his head around Light to get a better look at the egg.

Light moved to the left and grasped her hands together, eyes still sparkling. "Yes, I'm sure!" She started jumping up and down.

"It's kind of a weird color for a dragon egg, isn't it?" both 10 year olds coked their heads to one side. Which ended up knocking their heads together.

"Come on! Help me carry it back to the guild." Light rushed to one side of the egg and started to lift.

Gray gave an exasperated sigh while running to help his friend. "Fine, but I'm NOT helping taking care of whatever hatches out of it."

"Deal!"

20 minutes later the egg sat proudly under the tree at the back of the guild hall.

"How am I going to get this back to my dorm?" light stared at the egg with a tired expression.

"How should I know?" Gray glanced at her with a confused look.

His ears perked up when he heard many gasps from inside the guild. "Wanna go see what all the fuss is about?" he jerked a thumb to the back doors of the guild. A slow smile stared to reach itself across his face.

Since Gray had smiled, Light started to smile. 'Yeah, sure…" she thought for a moment. "Race ya'." She took off running.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Gray shouted at her while he started to jog after her.

"Then catch up, Snowflake!"

"You're just as bad as Natsu!"

"I know!"

Meanwhile, behind the pair, a small crack appeared in the shell of the egg.

**.:+:.**

Light sat, laughing at the bank of the sea with Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Stratuss, Lissanna Stratuss, Cana Alberone (_sorry if I spelled it wrong_), Natsu Dragoneel, and Gray.

She leaned against her egg and admired the tiny sleeping cat the Natsu had on his head. There was a beautiful full moon barely peeking over the surface of the horizon.

Natsu clutched his stomach, "Really?! Wow ice princess, you're more of a sissy than I thought you were." Natsu started to laugh harder.

"I am not! Flame brain is more of a sissy than I am." Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest and his pants were somewhere in the waters of the sea. "He was scared by a tiny salamander."

"I was not! It looked like a snake." Natsu puffed out his chest defensively. "You were scared by a stupid ghost story!"

Gray's eyes widened. "Teddy is real. I've seen her!"

The group of friends laughed really hard, except Natsu and Gray who were starting to say embarrassing stuff about the other.

Light was laughing the hardest. This day couldn't get better. Her sister had forgiven her, she found an egg, and she was with her family. What could be better? She fingered the gold necklace she'd found after dinner. It was laid perfectly on the egg, like someone wanted her to find it.

A small movement came from the egg. At first Light didn't notice it, but then it became bigger and bigger. The movements becoming less smooth.

"Wha-" Light moved away from her perch.

"What's going on?" Lissanna quivered.

"I blame Erza!" Mirajane yelled.

"Natsu what did you do?" Gray shouted and pointed a finger at Natsu's chest. Mass chaos erupted after that. Friend turning on friend, brawls were heating up.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Light yelled as the egg started to glow in a faint gold light…

Light placed her hand on the egg, ignoring the protests of her friends. The gold light became brighter and brighter until in engulfed her entire right arm. When the blinding light faded, a small black kitten laid curled up in a small bundle of fur. The kitten opened its bright blue eyes and started to stretch her front paws; her hind paws; she yawned a few times. Her snout, tip of her tail, the bottoms of all four feet, and ears were white. While her wings and every other part of her body was black.

The seven friends stared in wonder at the tiny winged cat. She looked around, saw that Light was the closest person sitting down, and started to stride to her new companion. Within moments the cat had curled up in Light's lap and fallen asleep again.

"What cha' gonna name her?" Cana asked quietly, not daring to wake the tiny cat up.

"How about something cool?" Natsu was always one for imagination.

"How about something peaceful?" Erza stated.

"How about something that she would be lucky to have." Gray had overcome the awestruck thing that had happened.

"Lucky… Rakki!" Light pointed her index finger in the air. "Rakki Manka."

Her friends looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. "What? It's unique."

"What does it mean?" Mirajane asked, clearly as puzzled as the rest of them.

"'Rakki' is the Japanese word for 'Lucky'. Gray said 'something she would be _lucky_ to have'. And she's the color of midnight. The Japanese word for 'midnight' is 'Manka'. Do you get my reasoning now?"

The friends all let out 'ooh's and 'I get it now's.

Gray looked at the tiny ball of fuzz. "Rakki… Manka… interesting."


End file.
